Fred's little secret
by Faetrix
Summary: Rated M for content. This is a random ficlet that I wrote one afternoon with nothing to do. Fred Weasly slash. Thank you for any reviews or whatnot!


Verity brushed her hair hurriedly out of her eyes, and walked towards the curtain at the back of the shop beside the muggle tricks. She moved it slightly to one side, and leant partially into the room.

She surveyed the room quickly, and then looked at the two Weasly twins.

'There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr Weasly and Mr Weasly,' She said.

'Right you are, Verity, I'm coming,' said George quickly, shooting a quick glance at Fred, who looked away from him. He looked back at the tall boy with black hair to speak shortly with him. He had his back to verity, and she wondered whom they were telling to help themselves to stock.

She walked back outside and pointed a young girl to the pygmy puffs before George emerged.

'Right!' he said, clapping his hands, 'Who needs help then?'

'The boy with a red hat over there- George, what was-'

'No time to chat, verity! Could you price the Jumping jellybeans? Thank you!' Said George hurriedly, giving Verity a small push in the direction of the till.

'I want a raise, you know.' She called to him.

'Of course you do,' He grinned back at her, before turning around and sweeping to the other side of the shop to help the child.

* * *

Her mouth grazed his cheekbone.

He was walking her backwards.

Her leg was bent, her foot flat against the wall behind her.

His arms were straddling her torso, pinning her to the wall.

Her head was leant back.

His lips were on her neck.

Her hands were entwined in his hair.

He covered her mouth with his.

Her lips pressed harder against his.

He opened his mouth slightly.

She followed suit.

One of his hands stole up her top, and she let out a strangled noise, a moan bit back.

She moved her hands from his neck to his belt buckle. She slipped one hand down onto his thigh, while the other one held onto the clasp, pulling him closer to her.

She could almost hear his heart beating.

He bit her bottom lip.

She rubbed her hand once along the skin above his jeans, letting her palm rest on his abdomen.

He moved away from her, his breathing deep, and his face flushed. She knew that she must look the same. He grasped the hand on his stomach, and pulled her across the room. He manoeuvred her so she was at the foot of the bed, and he pushed her backwards. She hit the mattress, and he climbed onto the bed on top of her.

'Fucking hell, Fred…' She moaned, and she heard him laugh as he dropped his head to kiss her neck again.

'Certainly.' He replied, a devilish smile playing across his lips.

* * *

'What the on Earth were you thinking?' yelled George.

They had both been sat in the tiny kitchen above the shop nursing coffees when Fred let it slip. Now George's coffee was slightly spilt on the floor, and he was angrily mopping it up.

'I…I wasn't thinking, ok? Jesus, what would you have done?' Bit back Fred, his anger flaring. Their matching red hair gave them both matching vicious tempers.

'Oh I don't know, maybe used a bit of something called restraint! Ugh, have you realised how difficult this will make things at work?'

'It will only be that bad if I mention it to her!' Replied Fred, almost pleadingly.

George barked a short laugh.

'She's a girl, in case you didn't notice, of course its going to be awkward! She's going to remember it every time she looks at you, and your going to remember it every time you look at her, and She sure as hell isn't being fired.' He replied.

'I won't do anything like it again.' Said Fred quietly, sounding almost like he had as a child when Ron had told their mother that Fred was keeping a Frog in his bedroom, under his bed.

'Your bloody right you won't.' Retorted George, leaning down so that he was at eye level with his other twin. 'Look, mate, you know I hate it when we fight, but honestly. Keep it in your trousers next time.'

'Y'sir, Cap'n Kill-joy,' Smirked Fred sadly, giving a mocking salute.

'Good boy. Come on, we've got work to do.' Said George, tipping his lukewarm coffee down the sink, and heading down the stairs.

Fred waited in silence for a few moments. Then, he snapped the cord of the extendable ear, and he heard verity clatter down the stairs from the attic.

'So…' said Fred, looking disheartened.

'So…that's a no then?' asked Verity sarcastically.

'Apparently so.'

'Well, y'know…what George doesn't know…' She said as she slid herself onto Freds lap, 'Can't hurt him, eh?'

Fred grinned widely. He knew there was a reason he liked this girl so much.

'Good point, miss Imago…Very, very good point…'


End file.
